Tom Hardy
'Edward Thomas Hardy '(* 15. September 1977 in Hammersmith, London) ist ein britischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler. Biographie Tom Hardy ist der Sohn eines Londoner Comedyautors und einer irischen Mutter. Er absolvierte das Drama Centre London und begann seine Karriere als Schauspieler in Kriegsfilmen, so 2001 in der Miniserie Band of Brothers und im selben Jahr in dem Kriegsfilm Black Hawk Down von Ridley Scott. Seinen internationalen Durchbruch hatte er 2002 mit Star Trek: Nemesis als Filmbösewicht Shinzon und war für die Rolle für einen Saturn Award nominiert. 2003 wurde er zudem auch als Theaterschauspieler tätig und trat in zwei Stücken am Royal Court Theatre und am Hampstead Theatre auf. Dafür erhielt er zwei Nominierungen als bester Newcomer für den London Evening Standard Theatre Award und 2004 für den Laurence Olivier Award. 2005 war er in der BBC-Serie The Virgin Queen, als Robert Dudley, 1. Earl of Leicester, der Jugendliebe der Königin Elisabeth I., zu sehen. 2006 spielte er in einer Neuadaption der Science-Fiction-Serie A for Andromeda ebenfalls eine der größeren Rollen. 2008 war Hardy in dem Gangsterfilm Rock N Rolla neben Schauspielern wie Gerard Butler, Tom Wilkinson und Mark Strong zu sehen. 2009 spielte er die Hauptrolle in dem Dokudrama Bronson, das auf dem Leben des gefährlichen Häftlings Charles Bronson basiert. Im selben Jahr übernahm er in der Miniserie The Take von Martina Cole die Hauptrolle eines drogenabhängigen Gauners und wurde für den Crime Thriller Award nominiert. 2010 spielte Hardy zum ersten mal am amerikanischen Theater in Chicago in dem Stück The Long Red Road, bei dem Philip Seymour Hoffman Regisseur war. Ebenfalls 2010 war er in Christopher Nolans Blockbuster Inception als Eames zu sehen. Im Jahr 2011 spielte er neben Joel Edgerton und Nick Nolte in dem Sportler-Drama Warrior. Christopher Nolan engagierte ihn erneut, diesmal für seinen neuen Batman-Film The Dark Knight Rises (2012), in dem Hardy die Rolle des Schurken Bane spielt. Derzeit steht er für die australische Produktion Mad Max: Fury Road vor der Kamera. In dem vierten Teil der Mad-Max-Reihe ist er in der Hauptrolle des Max Rockatansky zu sehen und beerbt damit Mel Gibson, der für die Rolle in den drei vorherigen Teilen besetzt wurde. In diesem Actionfilm verkörpert zudem Charlize Theron den Charakter Furosia und George Miller führt wieder Regie. Zuletzt trat er von der Rolle des ''Rick Flag'' für die Verfilmung des ''Suicide Squads'' zurück. Als Grund nannte er Terminüberschneidungen. Hardy war von 1999 bis 2004 mit Sarah Ward verheiratet. 2010 verlobte er sich mit der britischen Schauspielerin Charlotte Riley. Das Paar heiratete im Juli 2014.1 Aus einer früheren Beziehung hat er einen Sohn. Filmographie (Auswahl) * 2001: Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder (Band of Brothers, Miniserie) * 2001: Black Hawk Down * 2002: Deserter/Simon – An English Legionnaire * 2002: Star Trek: Nemesis * 2003: LD 50 Lethal Dose – Tödliche Dosis (LD 50 Lethal Dose) * 2003: Ein gefährlicher Kuss (Dot the I) * 2004: Layer Cake (L4yer Cake) * 2005: Colditz – Flucht in die Freiheit (Colditz) * 2005: Gideon’s Daughter * 2005: Minotaur * 2005: Elizabeth I – The Virgin Queen (The Virgin Queen, Miniserie) * 2006: Marie Antoinette * 2007: Oliver Twist (BBC) * 2007: Die Flut – Wenn das Meer die Städte verschlingt (Flood) * 2007: WΔZ – Welche Qualen erträgst du? (WΔZ) * 2007: Stuart – A Life Backwards (BBC) * 2008: Bronson * 2008: Rock N Rolla (RocknRolla) * 2009: The Code – Vertraue keinem Dieb (Thick as Thieves) * 2009: Wuthering Heights (Miniserie) * 2009: The Take - Zwei Jahrzehnte in der Mafia (The Take, Miniserie) * 2010: Inception * 2011: Warrior * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) * 2012: Das gibt Ärger (This Means War) * 2012: Lawless – Die Gesetzlosen (Lawless) * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2013: No Turning Back (Locke) * 2014: The Drop – Bargeld * 2014: Peaky Blinders - Gangs of Birmingham * 2015: Kind 44 * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road Auszeichnungen * 2003: Saturn Award-Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller für Star Trek: Nemesis * 2009: British Independent Film Award für Bronson (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2011: Rising Star Award bei den British Academy Film Awards Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich